Seeker Rifle
Design Details The Seeker Rifle is a powerful sniper rifle capable of delivering long-range fire. It can sever limbs if properly aimed and can pull off headshots, leaving Necromorphs swinging around blindly while you fire away. Its secondary function provides an enhanced zoom, thus allowing even greater precision and damage. Variants *EarthGov Seeker Rifle (damage +5%, firing speed +5%) *Patrol Seeker Rifle (Firing speed +5%, Reload time -5%) Combat Tips *Only use the Seeker Rifle when there's an enemy approaching from afar. Using it at close range isn't a good idea. But if you're good with semi-automatic rifles, or if you're skilled, it can be a very effective, one-hit kill against most enemies, even on the body. *Use it against slow enemies such as the Pregnant. You can easily pop off its head or take out one of its legs. *A Seeker Rifle with fully upgraded damage (100 pts), will kill any early enemies in a single shot to the body, even on Zealot difficulty. *A fully upgraded Seeker Rifle is one of the best things you can use against the final boss, second to only the Contact Beam in terms of effectiveness. Zoom in and take two shots (three shots on Hardcore), and its vulnerable. *In Multiplayer, the Seeker Rifle is extremely effective, although difficult to wield. Hitting a Lurker or a member of the Pack with just one shot is a guaranteed kill, and coupled with stasis is extremely effective against the Puker and Spitter, capable of dispatching either before the effects of stasis wear off. *The rifle will stay on the last mode you used it on when you stop aiming: zoomed in or out. Remember this when going from one battle to the next. *Contrary to common wisdom, the Seeker Rifle has less stopping power than the Pulse Rifle. Shooting Necromorphs in the body will not stop them. Use this weapon wisely. *The Seeker Rifle's ammo drops are quite generous even in Zealot difficulty. A single pickup will contain 2-3 rounds in Zealot difficulty, which is of the same rate as the Plasma Energy. *With a fully upgraded Seeker Rifle, some Necromorphs can be killed with a shot to the head, especially on the first couple levels. *Though it may require a huge amount of Power Nodes (requiring 27, the most of any weapon in-game), the sheer power of a fully upgraded Seeker Rifle can easily carry an experienced player through Zealot difficulty, still managing to kill most Necromorphs in a single zoomed-in shot. This, combined with unusually frequent ammunition drops, makes it a perfect weapon for fending off the powerful hordes, assuming that the player is able to supplement the Rifle with another weapon such as the Plasma Cutter, Pulse Rifle, or Flamethrower. *An experienced player can easily pick off the legs of the Ubermorph without any trouble, especially since the limbs are rather large and easy to pick off, even at a distance. *While the Seeker Rifle may not have the knock back of most weapons, it can still stun a target for a second or two, which gives you a chance to pull off a more accurate shot, Brutes and Tripods aside. Trivia *Although the rifle has a scope, you never actually see through it. Rather, the area around the aiming reticule is zoomed in when activating the rifle's secondary function. *The Seeker Rifle is unlocked at level 17 in Multiplayer. *The Seeker Rifle's scope extends and retracts when Isaac toggles aiming and idling mode. *Like most of the weapons in Dead Space 2 the Seeker Rifle has it's own achievement/trophy called "Peek-A-Boo" which is unlocked when the player kills a Stalker while in Zoom mode. *The Seeker Rifle is the only weapon in Dead Space 2 ''which ejects a spent cartridge after firing each shot. *A bug may occur when switching to the Seeker Rifle (after having reloaded once in that life) where a shell is ejected as Isaac equips the weapon, without a round being fired (does not affect amount of seeker shells in inventory). *While fully upgraded, the Seeker Rifle becomes the most expensive and valuable weapon in the game. All the Power slots filled leave it with a cost of 140,500 Credits. *An easy way to get the "Peek-a-Boo" Achievement/Trophy, is to shoot a crawling Stalker because it's less of a danger than facing a complete Stalker. An example of a crawling Stalker is in Chapter 5. After you go through the Church, you will encounter a Stalker with its legs blown off. Use this advantage and kill it. After completing that you will earn the Trophy/Achievement. [http://www.xbox360achievements.org/game/dead-space-2/achievements/ '''Dead Space 2', Achievement] ("'Peek A Boo! - Kill a Stalker with the Seeker Rifle while in Zoom Mode.'﻿") *In the game Singularity the player can find a weapon called the Seeker Rifle . It's a single-shot sniper like weapon that fires rounds that cause powerfull explosions killing nearly everything in one shot just like Dead Space's Seeker Rifle. Except the Dead Space version doesn't cause explosions and is semi-automatic. Sources Gallery File:Patrol_seeker_rifle.jpg|Patrol Seeker Rifle with a matching Patrol RIG File:Earthgov_Seeker_Rifle.jpg|EarthGov Seeker Rifle with a matching EarthGov Security RIG Peekaboo.jpg|The "Peek-A-Boo" achievement/trophy